


Tangled forever

by whether_near_to_me_or_far



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whether_near_to_me_or_far/pseuds/whether_near_to_me_or_far
Summary: Rapunzel chose to stay together with Gothel.Gothel loves Rapunzel, despite keeping her delusioned and oppressed.
Relationships: Gothel & Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Tangled forever

It's half a day past noon. The shadows became longer. Rapunzel strolled around before dinner looking at the flowers, rocks, trees. Her heart was enlivened by love and delight at the sight of her favorite place. She wanted to represent to the canvas all the beauty of this secret corner.

Walking away from the Tower, she head to the bushes that hide the passageway. She's stopped. She doesn't want to go to the outside world. For now, at least. Although now she was free in her choice. And she chose to stay at home with her mother. Later they can go to the forest, and to the fair. When Rapunzel pull it all together and sew the cloak with a large hood that can hide her face and hair.

But now she wanted to save a clarity in her heart, the clarity and relief that came when she realized: yes, mother was right. It's a scary and cruel world out there. Love is a deception for deceivers. But the heart hurts for real.  
Rapunzel sighed and raised her face to the sky. Somewhere in the sky swifts were flying.

She turned away and went back home. Ivy is so overgrown - it seems to strangle the Tower.  
'Rapunzel! Dinner is ready!' Gothel's voice comes from above.  
Rapunzel goes through the door – now it's always open in the fine weather, mother allowed. Climbing the stairs, she feels the aroma of thick soup with turnips and corn salad grows in abundance in the Valley. Mother’s best meal and Rapunzel’s favorite. This lifted her mood.

After dinner, Rapunzel sits at the canvas for a long time, working with her new paint that depicting their waterfall. She seeks to portray the water as sparkling and ringing as it is. Maybe even a little better. Sometimes she is distracted by sketches – female portraits (the male one is stuck at the end of the folder, it is just a pity to throw it away); houses, ships.

Twilight descends and Gothel, waking up after her usual siesta(so called "beauty sleep") calls Rapunzel. Like every evening they sit by the fireplace and mother combs her daughter's long tangled hair. The room is dimly lit.  
'Mom, Sorry, I would like to ask you something. This may seem weird and inappropriate, but the thought came to my mind...'  
Gothel calmly replies:  
'Don’t be afraid, speak. What else did you come up with?'  
'My hair... They don't imply immortality. What will you do when I die?. Excuse me!

Rapunzel shrank, waiting for the answer.

Silence hung. But the comb continued to slide through the hair. The touch of mother’s hands was soothing.

'I would go with you, what else remains for me? But even if I could do something, I’m not sure that I would like to live alone without my daughter.' She stopped for a moment. 'I couldn’t.' She said in a low voice. 'But enough of this depression! Throw these terrible thoughts out of your head. Let's get some calming tea before bed.' Gothel jumped up and started fussing with the kettle.

They drank herbal tea with raisin bread. The sun was setting, painting one wall in orange and leaving the other in darkness. Firewood cracked. Pages of a picture book rustled.

'Well then, it's time to sleep. Good night Rapunzel.'  
Gothel kissed her daughter on the head and went out to her room.

Rapunzel put out the fire, took the book and went after. Yes, this night will be good, like many other nights in the future. Mother knows best.


End file.
